H Orc Camp
Stamina Cost to Enter: 4 Elemental Bonus: Holy (Hand+1 & AP+30) Heroic Route Orc Camp puts you on a path where you will encounter 12 enemies or more. There are some Event choices which will help determine whether you get a Rank S, SS, or if you're lucky, a SSS chest at the end. Entering this Heroic Route will cost you 4 Stamina. If you wish to re-enter again, before the next day when you can do so for free, it will cost you 60 Smith Tokens. Your chance at prizes will depend upon the treasure chest you have obtained upon either completing the route or retreat. Note: Being defeated will get nothing. Note: When you obtain the Rank SSS Chest, you can get CHOOSE any reward you want. ---- =Walk-through= 1.Combat Fight: Orc Warrior 2.Combat Fight: Orc Berserker 3.Event: "You come across an orc grocery store. The owner raises both hands and looks at you helplessly." Rob the store "After a long search, you didn't find anything useful.": -1 Stamina & Become Demoralized "You find a switch under the counter. You reveal treasures.": Treasure Chest Rank D obtained "You find a trap": Become Injured Leave them alone "The store owner ambushes you as you turn away!": -?% HP & Fight Orc Shaman "The store owner smiles at you." "The store owner asks you to wait and then gives you one of his collections. You found treasure.": Treasure Chest Rank D obtained 4.Combat Fight: Orc Captain 5.Boss Fight: Orc Chieftain Treasure Chest Rank D obtained upon victory. or Treasure Rank D upgraded to C upon victory. 6.Combat Fight: Orc General 7.Event: "Oil spills out from the rocks on your right side. Someone in the group is Oily!" 8.Boss Fight: Orc Legend Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 9.Event: "It's possible to jump to the rocks below. It's a bit far, though." Wait for the next gust of wind, then jump "You were blown past the platform, and you fell down!" : -660 HP "You landed safely!": Nothing happens "You landed on a pot of oil!": Become Oily "Shortcut discovered": Jump to location 12 Wait until there is no wind at all, then jump "You didn't jump far enough, and you fell down.": -10% HP 10.Combat Fight: Cerberus 11.Event: "Again, there is only one broken boat in sight." Just use the broken boat to get across "You made it across safely!": Nothing happens "The boat sunk!": -2 Stamina, Wet & Poisoned Patch up the broken boat first "You made it across safely!": -1 Stamina "The boat sunk anyway!": -2 Stamina, Wet & Poisoned Swim across! "You manage to swim across, but everyone starts to feel ill immediately!": -3 Stamina, Wet & Poisoned 12.Combat Fight: Ogre 13.Boss Fight: Orc Forgemaster Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 14.Combat Fight: Golden Slime 15.Boss Fight: Warlord Hulggar Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 16.Boss Fight: Blood Conqueror Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. Note: *= only possible become Burnt when you are Oily Category:Adventure Category:Orc Camp Category:Heroic Route